


Moon Light

by Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Sad and Happy, Songfic, community: xmen-on-lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar/pseuds/Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar
Summary: «But in return I want the son first that you give to him.»Mecano— Hijo de la Luna.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Kudos: 7





	Moon Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English so any mistake hit in a face aaA.

The banquet was surrounded by laughter and music.

The women and omegas danced, as they moved those elegant dresses and made their boots beat to the beat of the drum.

Charles had wanted all his life to be part of the people, to be free and happy.

However, his wishes had little to do with anything, when he was sitting at the large wedding table with his parents, while his eyes wandered on the gypsy who was dancing with a red-haired lady.

How many times had he not seen it already?

Erik Lensherr, was the head of the gypsies, or as his father liked to call them, savages.

He wasn't stupid.

He knew those green eyes would never turn to look at him.

However, he couldn't help but look at him longingly; wanting to be reciprocated and for Erik to be only his.

Couldn't he be her prince and live together until the end?

His parents would never accept Erik, and Erik would never accept being his.

So, as he looked at his half-empty wine glass, pushed it against his lips, until finished its contents.

Charles would do the impossible for his happiness; so with the heat of the bittersweet drink, he stood up, moving away from the songs and laughter of the people.

The full moon was above him, covering the world with his brilliant presence, and he had so much to beg of her.

Getting to the river was the easiest.

Kneeling while crying and pressing his hands to his chest, they made the scene more depressing.

The crystalline tears falling to mix with the cold water, while the moon was reflected like a clean mirror.

A loud sob came from his throat, as he felt that the air was missing.

\- I'd give anything ... Anything. -

The prince began in a cracking voice, letting out a loud sob

-I love him so much ... why can't he see for himself, how much I love him?

He screamed again in a broken voice, hitting the water hard and wetting his suit in the process, not really caring about that.

The light shining brighter, as his crying became more audible.

-I would give what you want, whatever ... Tell me moon!...-

His eyes shot up to the starless sky, concentrating on the satellite that seemed inert, as he buried his nails in the mud at the river's edge.

"I'll give you anything, but I want Erik to be mine." -

He complained now with restrained anger, feeling himself bathed in the intense glow of the moon.

He didn't even realize it when he lost consciousness, and fell into the crystal clear body of water; nor could feel his chest burning from the water that was entering his lungs without restriction.

Not noticing the gypsy's strong arms pulling him out of the river, or Lensherr's attempts to wake him up.

His eyes widened heavily many hours later, inside a warm and comfortable cabin, next to the warm forest-scented duvets next to him.

The gypsy's bright green eyes gazed at him with such adoration, that for a moment, he believed was a sleep.

"Are you okay, old friend?"


End file.
